


The Time Magnus Helped Alec Feel Comfortable Naked (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff, M/M, Playful Sex, Romance, Smut, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Alec todavía se siente incómodo con la desnudez casual de alguien con quien tiene intimidad. Magnus intenta ayudarlo con eso de la manera más divertida posible.





	The Time Magnus Helped Alec Feel Comfortable Naked (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Time Magnus Helped Alec Feel Comfortable Naked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383280) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> Nota de la autora: puede leerse independientemente de la serie.
> 
> Nota: traductora: Pero dentro de la serie se trataría de la tercera parte de la misma! A disfrutar de un momento perver de nuestro malec :3

La piel de Magnus hormigueó placenteramente cuando Alec le siguió besando a lo largo de su garganta, el cálido sol matutino brillando en la espalda de Alec. Alec se apartó y miró a Magnus con el más adorable, sonrisa. —Esto es raro, ¿no?, —Preguntó, y Magnus le dio una pequeña sonrisa, extendiendo la mano para deslizar sus dedos por el cabello de Alec, alejándolo de su cara.

—No, cariño, es maravilloso, —respondió dulcemente. Tiró de Alec para abrazarlo, presionando sus frentes juntas. —Pero puedo ver por qué puedes sentirte extraño—. Alec suspiró, girándose para recostarse de espaldas junto a Magnus, frotándose la cara con una mano. Magnus se sacudió, cambiando de posición hasta que pudo recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Alec. —Nunca te tomas un descanso, ¿verdad, Alexander?, —Preguntó, besando el pecho de Alec junto a su cara. —O relajarte y disfrutar de una mañana en la cama.

—Sé que intelectualmente, las personas se acuestan en la cama y tienen una mañana perezosa, pero siento que es incómodo y que debería levantarme y hacer algo, lo cual es estúpido, porque te tengo aquí y es una locura si lo haría. Siempre quiero levantarme, —murmuró con tristeza. —Y no quiero. Quiero quedarme aquí y probar cada centímetro de tu piel, —añadió Alec, haciendo que la columna vertebral de Magnus se estremeciera ante la idea. —Pero siento que es extraño.

Magnus sonrió, deslizando su brazo sobre el centro de Alec. —Querido, tu cerebro es un lugar único, —bromeó. Sonrió cuando Alec miró su rostro. —Alexander, puedes decirme la verdad, lo prometo, —dijo, deslizando su mano sobre el estómago de Alec. —¿Todavía te sientes incómodo con que tengamos intimidad?, —Le preguntó, sosteniendo su mirada.

Alec suspiró. —Realmente no. Todavía es realmente incómodo estar desnudo con otra persona cuando en realidad no estamos teniendo sexo, más o menos. —Se pasó un brazo por los ojos. —Por el Ángel, soy un hombre maduro que lucha contra monstruos para ganarse la vida y ser padre, pero me siento incómodo por estar casualmente desnudo con mi novio. ¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa?

—No pasa nada contigo, —se consoló Magnus, frotándose la barriga otra vez mientras se levantaba sobre un codo, mirando a Alec a la cara.—Cariño, mírame.— Alec bajó su brazo y Magnus sonrió. —Has vivido toda tu vida sin ser sexual. Y no te sientes incómodo con la desnudez en situaciones muy no sexuales, lo sé porque te quitaste toda la ropa delante de tu hermano y hermana cuando caíste en el río esa vez, —dijo y Alec hizo una mueca al memoria. —No estás avergonzado de tu cuerpo, por lo que no es inseguridad con tu apariencia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué soy así?— Preguntó Alec con un puchero.

Magnus sonrió dulcemente, inclinándose para picotear sus carnosos labios. —Eres completamente nuevo en el sexo y tienes a alguien con quien tienes una relación sexual. Es diferente a la desnudez normal. Tu hermano y tu hermana, por ejemplo, definitivamente no disfrutan al mirarte desnudo, ignoran por completo el hecho de que estés desnudo. Como tu novio, hago algo más que solo mirar, —dijo con un guiño que hizo sonreír a Alec. —La intimidad casual requiere tiempo, —dijo Magnus con dulzura. —Solo hemos estado juntos en la cama varias veces, en poco tiempo estarás caminando por la habitación desnudo solo para gritarme por dejar los calcetines en el piso del baño, —dijo y Alec se rió entre dientes.

—Odio eso, —admitió, y luego suspiró, agarrando a Magnus por la cintura y, para gran sorpresa de Magnus (y gran interés), tirando de Magnus hasta que se acostó encima de él para poder abrazar a Magnus y sosténlo en su pecho. —Lo sé. Lo sé. Odio que esto sea tan extraño para mí. —Sacudió la cabeza. —No estoy incómodo contigo. No lo estoy. Simplemente se siente extraño.

Magnus se movió hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre Alec y se sentó, las manos apoyadas en el pecho de Alec. —Veo dos soluciones a nuestro problema esta mañana, —dijo decididamente. Alec levantó una ceja, las manos apoyadas en las caderas de Magnus. Magnus golpeó con los dedos el pecho de Alec. —Tú y yo podemos vestirnos y acurrucarnos en el sofá en lugar de estar desnudos en la cama, para que estés menos incómodo—. Él sonrió lentamente, arrastrando los dedos por el pecho de Alec. — Ooooooo , ya que solo estás incómodo cuando no estamos teniendo sexo, podemos tener sexo otra vez, —dijo, haciendo reír a Alec de repente.

—Sabes, tienes algunas de las mejores ideas, —bromeó Alec y Magnus rió suavemente mientras se inclinaba para besar a Alec. Alec deslizó sus manos de las caderas de Magnus hacia su trasero, haciendo que Magnus hiciera un ruido contra sus labios mientras lo apretaba. —¿Cómo me quieres?, —Susurró contra los labios de Magnus.

Magnus tarareó, rodando sus caderas contra las de Alec —Bueno, no te tomó mucho tiempo para decidir, —bromeó.

Alec repentinamente los giro, haciendo que Magnus gritara sorprendido y luego se riera de sí mismo, una mano cubriendo sus ojos. Alec se limitó a reír, cambiando sus posiciones hasta que fue el único que estaba a horcajadas sobre Magnus. —Lo siento, —dijo Alec con una sonrisa.—Pero tenía una idea, —dijo y Magnus extendió la mano, agarrando su cintura con una risita.

—¿Oh si? ¿Qué tipo de idea?

Alec se movió hasta que la longitud endurecida de Magnus se presionó contra su trasero. —Debería montarte. Solo así, —dijo, y el corazón de Magnus tartamudeó un poco.

—Eso suena fantástico, —asintió, asintiendo rápidamente. Una idea absolutamente genial. Jodidamente maravilloso—.

Alec empujó las sábanas hasta que estuvieron apiladas alrededor de las espinillas de Magnus, revelando por completo su cuerpo. Magnus deslizó sus manos por los muslos musculosos de Alec. Alec se inclinó hacia delante otra vez, sonriendo mientras presionaba su frente a la de Magnus, mirándolo a los ojos. —¿Has notado que tu glamour se ha desvanecido?, —Preguntó, y los ojos de Magnus se abrieron un poco. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos de gato se estaban mostrando. Alec le sonrió. —Todavía es una locura para mí que te haga eso.

—Bueno, mi hermoso novio me acaba de decir que quiere montarme, ¿qué puedes esperar?, —Dijo Magnus con un guiño. —Soy un brujo poderoso, pero aún tengo mis debilidades.

Alec besó a lo largo de la mandíbula de Magnus y chupó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Magnus gruñera en la garganta.—Solo haz magia, —susurró, frotándose contra Magnus, y Magnus chasqueó los dedos de inmediato y Alec jadeó, moviéndose un poco la repentina sensación de lubricante. Magnus mordió juguetonamente su mandíbula mientras deslizaba su mano hacia abajo para presionar con la yema del dedo en el agujero de Alec. —Muy conveniente, —murmuró Alec y Magnus sonrió contra su mejilla. Alec se giró y se encontró con el beso de Magnus cuando Magnus lo abrió con sus dedos. —Dios, ¿por qué nunca hice esto antes?, —Preguntó sin aliento. —Reprimirse es tonto. La gente no debería hacer eso. Debería haberme estado tocando aquí por mucho tiempo ahora.

Magnus sonrió. —Pobre bebé reprimido, —dijo, cruzando los dedos lo suficiente como para hacer temblar a Alec. —¿Ahí?

— Mmmhmmm — , murmuró Alec, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Magnus. —L’listo.— Magnus sacó sus dedos y Alec se levantó, esperando impacientemente a Magnus para que le pusiera un condón en las manos y se lo pusiera. Se sentó y miró hacia atrás, viendo a Magnus extender el lubricante en su longitud. —¿De acuerdo?— Preguntó Alec, mirando a Magnus mientras se acercaba y tomaba a Magnus en su mano, acariciándolo lentamente. Magnus suspiró y asintió, mirando como Alec se levantaba y, lentamente, mientras sostenía la mirada de Magnus, se bajó sobre su polla.

Magnus se estremeció al ver cómo los ojos grandes y avellana de Alexander se dilataban al mismo tiempo que sentía el placer ardiente y apretado de que Alec lo llevara adentro. Era imposible respirar cuando la intimidad del momento lo golpeó directamente en el pecho. Alec tembló cuando tocó fondo, sus ojos finalmente se cerraron. Magnus observó la cara de Alec, deslizando sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos con dulzura. —Oh, Alexander, —respiró y Alec se inclinó para tomar su mano. Dejó colgar la cabeza mientras se levantaba lentamente y se deslizaba hacia abajo, comenzando un movimiento lento y cuidadoso mientras se acostumbraba a tener a Magnus dentro de él. Solo lo habían hecho de esta manera, con Alec tocando fondo, una vez antes, y Magnus sabía que Alec tenía que estar un poco abrumado por lo diferente que se sentía al estar en la parte superior con la gravedad ayudando a sus movimientos. Levantó la mano y apoyó la palma de su mano en el pecho de Alec, mordiéndose el labio mientras se balanceaba hacia Alec. Tanteó un poco el pecho y Alec lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta un pecho grande, —bromeó y Alec se rió suavemente, tirando de la otra mano de Magnus de su pierna para colocarla en su pecho también.

—Siéntete libre de buscar a tientas todo lo que quieras, —bromeó y Magnus sonrió, apretando ligeramente. Magnus movió sus manos por el torso de Alec, las yemas de sus dedos patinando sobre sus abdominales con un gemido. —¿Como esos, también?— Alec preguntó sin aliento y Magnus suspiró.

—Oh, cariño, no tienes ni idea.— Él se inclinó un poco más hacia abajo y curvó su mano alrededor de la longitud de Alec, acariciando lentamente para que se endureciera por completo. —¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes un pene encantador, querido?, —Preguntó y Alec se rió sorprendido, mirándolo con una sonrisa brillante.

—¿Qué? ¡Magnus! —Se rió, inclinándose para besarlo. Magnus sonrió contra sus labios. —No lo has hecho, pero no puedo decir que esperaba que lo hicieras, —dijo, y Magnus picoteó sus labios.

—Es muy atractivo, eso es todo, —dijo Magnus simplemente. —Agradable y grueso, no demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño, muy recto. Tú, cariño, tienes un pene digno del porno, —bromeó.

Alec se rió suavemente, sentándose más derecho para poder apoyarse en el medio de Magnus para montarlo más sólidamente. —Nunca he visto porno, así que no lo sé, —dijo y Magnus le guiñó un ojo.

—Tú, en este momento, eres mucho mejor de lo que podría ser cualquier porno, —dijo mientras miraba el hermoso cuerpo de Alec. —Además, el porno no es como el sexo real, así que te aburrirías o lo aburrirías.

Alec gimió suavemente cuando las caderas de Magnus se movieron y encontró el ángulo que quería. —Jodido porno. Nunca me aburrirás.— Gimió por lo bajo mientras cabalgaba a Magnus. —Magnus, —respiró y Magnus vio sus ojos revolotear de placer. —Oh.— Alec jadeó y apretó a Magnus, que no esperaba eso.

—¡Alec!, —Gritó Magnus con un chillido agudo que hizo que Alec se detuviera mientras miraba a Magnus con una mueca divertida en los labios, incluso mientras respiraba con dificultad. Magnus se sonrojó y puso una mano sobre su rostro. —Cállate, —dijo, la voz amortiguada por la palma de su mano.

Alec resopló, inclinándose para tirar de la mano de Magnus de su cara. —Dios mío, ¿qué fue ese sonido? Nunca había escuchado tu voz tan alta, —bromeó mientras se inclinaba y besaba a Magnus, incluso si no respondía.

—Te odio, —murmuró Magnus, aunque su puchero se quebró un poco cuando Alec cambió de posición, lentamente comenzó con un nuevo ritmo. —Está bien, tal vez no realmente, —agregó, y Alec sonrió.

—Claro que no, —dijo, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Magnus para apalancarse mientras besaba a Magnus otra vez. —Al menos tus divertidos ruidos sexuales te quitan el problema de 'demasiado perfecto'.

—Te odio otra vez, —Magnus suspiró, aunque esta vez estaba sonriendo contra los labios de Alec. Alec se alejó un poco, gimió un poco mientras aumentaba su ritmo y Magnus acarició su larga y musculosa espalda mientras disfrutaba del placer de que Alec tomara lo que quería. Alec se levantó, con los brazos estirados, y Magnus dsfrutó por la vista del pecho de Alec flexionándose cuando bajó la vista. Miró hacia la erección de Alec que se balanceaba entre sus cuerpos, y se estiró entre ellos, aplastando su palma para presionarla contra los abdominales de Alec, lamiendo sus labios mientras miraba. —Eres tan hermoso, Alexander, —dijo, sin apretar su puño alrededor de la longitud de Alec. Estaba distraído por Alec levantando su mentón, balanceándose en una mano. Magnus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, asimilando la forma en que el sol de la mañana hacía que los ojos color avellana de Alec brillaran dorados. —Eres tan, tan hermoso.

Alec lo besó, profunda pero lentamente, sin empujarlo. Cuando el beso se rompió, Alec acarició la mandíbula de Magnus. —Te amo mucho, —susurró Alec y todo el cuerpo de Magnus se sintió más cálido cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Alec aumentó su ritmo cuando los golpes de Magnus se hicieron más firmes, y Magnus sintió la sensación familiar a medida que se acercaba al orgasmo.

—Te amo, cariño, —susurró Magnus, mirando a los ojos de Alec. —Alexander, —gimió cuando los sonrientes labios de Alec se deslizaron a lo largo de su mandíbula. Alec le besó el cuello y lo mordió suavemente, justo lo suficiente para hacer que Magnus gimiera y se arqueara. Magnus plantó sus pies y empujó más fuerte en Alec, quien jadeó. Se levantó, mirando a Magnus, que seguía encontrando cada uno de los movimientos de Alec con los suyos, haciendo que los ojos de Alec rodasen mientras él se lamentaba. Magnus agarró su muslo con su mano libre, conduciendo hacia Alec una y otra vez.

Alec presionó su rostro en el hombro de Magnus, gimiendo. —Magnus, yo ... estoy cerca, —susurró y Magnus dejó escapar una risa áspera.

—Lo mismo, Alexander, tan cerca, —respiró, girando su rostro para presionar sus labios contra la garganta de Alec. —Oh mi Ángel.

Alec se aferró a Magnus, sus manos se enroscaron alrededor del cuello y el hombro de Magnus mientras cedía y dejaba que Magnus lo empujara y lo acariciara alternativamente. —Sí, oh Magnus, por favor, allí mismo, —le suplicó y Magnus trató de llevarlo al borde antes de que él mismo pudiera caerse. Magnus apenas podía respirar hasta que el cuerpo de Alec se tensó y sus uñas rozaron el hombro de Magnus mientras emitía un profundo y bajo sonido de placer cuando se vino entre ellos, por toda la mano de Magnus.

La liberación de Alec llevó a Magnus por el borde y él jadeó, gritando suavemente mientras se venía, aferrándose a Alec. —Oh, Alexander, —suspiró mientras su cuerpo se relajaba. Alec se estremeció en sus brazos y Magnus lo abrazó cerca. Volvió la cabeza y besó el lóbulo de la oreja. —¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Jodidamente fantástico,— Alec suspiró feliz, haciendo que Magnus se riera. Con cuidado movió a Alec para que pudieran rodar sobre sus costados. Alec murmuró, acurrucándose al lado de Magnus. —Yo realmente, realmente te quiero. Eres genial. Me alegra que me ames.

El corazón de Magnus se hinchó ante las palabras de Alec y lo tiró un poco más cerca. —Estoy tan feliz de que tuvieras un bebe azul que necesitaba un brujo, porque ahora no puedo imaginar no haberte conocido nunca.

Alec asintió con una sonrisa, mirando a Magnus, y Magnus no podía imaginar cómo sería nunca haber tenido a este hombre, y este momento ahora mismo. —Además de Max, eres lo mejor que he encontrado, —susurró y Magnus sonrió positivamente.

—Entonces, ¿todavía te sientes incómodo estando desnudo?, —Preguntó, moviendo las cejas, y Alec se rió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Estás bien, Magnus, pero no estoy seguro de que seas tan bueno—. Besó su pecho. —Por el momento estoy bien, pero tengo la sensación de que todavía me voy a sentir incómodo más tarde.

—Oh, bueno, —dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros. —Espero usar bien el tiempo mientras pueda,— dijo y Alec asintió, acurrucándose de nuevo.

—Por ahora, claro, pero recuerda que de todos modos puedes conservarme para siempre, —dijo, y Magnus cerró los ojos, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de Alec antes de que se deshiciera como un perdedor porque su novio estaba loco.


End file.
